


Knots and Crosses

by rubygirl29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hates wearing ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots and Crosses

**Knots and Crosses**

Danny is all but bouncing off the walls as he waits for Steve to get to the office. He hates going to court, but sometimes it's just part of the job. He's wearing his "serious" tie; the one Rachel had brought in London because Grace liked it. He figured if a tie from Harrods of London wouldn't impress the jury, at least he'd look good going down in flames.

Finally, finally, Steve comes through the door. Holy crap! McGarrett wearing a suit and tie that wasn't his Commanders uniform. The silvery-gray shirt and moss green and silver patterned tie looks expensive. The darker gray suit had been custom-tailored to fit his fine body. Danny feels weak and hot and a little overwhelmed all at the same time.

"What?" McGarrett says. He looks down. "Do I have a spot on my tie or something?"

"You clean up good," Danny manages to say. "You should ... you know.... do it more often."

"I don't like to wear ties," is all Steve says. He looks at his watch. "Close your mouth and let's get going before we're late."

They're in the car driving to the courthouse and Danny is still casting sideways glances at McGarrett. "Someday, Mr. Casual, you're gonna tell me what you've got against looking like a professional."

"A professional?"

"Yeah ... polished. Responsible."

"My gun is always polished and that makes me _very_ responsible."

"Yeah, yeah." He would have continued but they were pulling into a parking place and there wasn't time to continue this fascinating train of thought.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Funerals." Steve said.

"What?" Danny blinks at the non-sequitur. "How do we go from talking about Bobby Ho's plea bargain -- which made this whole thing a total waste of my tie from Harrod's of London that Gracie picked out --"

"God, you are a babbling idiot."

"Really? Good. Because that makes as much sense as Bobby Ho copping a plea."

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah ..."

"Good. We're off the clock. How about steaks and a beer?"

"I like a man with a plan." Then he remembers. "Wait, wait, wait ... you said wearing a tie reminds you of funerals?" He's missed his chance. Steve is pulling into his driveway and knowing his partner, he won't get back to it until he's good and ready.

By the time Danny cleans up before dinner, Steve is chopping veggies for a salad. His sleeves are rolled to the elbows, showing off the muscles in his forearms. He tie is looser, but still pretty much knotted around his throat. Danny comes over to him, carefully stills the knife and turns Steve to face him. His arms are linked loosely around Steve's waist. "So."

"So?"

"Funerals, babe. Funerals."

Steve sighs and slumps against the counter. "Ninety percent of the time I've worn ties in the last few years, I've been at funerals. For friends, for fellow officers, for fallen colleagues ... for my dad." He isn't looking at Danny. He's looking out at the ocean.

"C'mon," Danny says. "Salad can wait. Beers can't." He stretches up to kiss Steve's chin. Not what he was aiming for, but it makes Steve smile.

He puts his arm around Danny's shoulders and they go outside and stand on the beach. The surf is calm here in this sheltered bay, and the heat of the day has dissipated. Danny reaches up and loosens the knot on Steve's tie. He works it out, then pulls Steve, unresisting, down for a kiss.

"Nice tie, but I like this better." His lips feather down to the hollow of Steve's throat. "This is life, babe."

Steve sighs, tips his head back a bit and feels Danny's warm breath on his skin.

 **The End**


End file.
